From Magnolia with Love
by Kagayaku Kinka
Summary: Semua berawal dari forum Otaku Fiore yang membuat Lucy mengenal Natsu—dan kisah selanjutnya bagaikan permainan Sang Takdir yang sengaja mempertemukan mereka dan mendekatkan mereka hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. The first fanfic of Kagayaku Kinka. Warning: AU! Read and riview, please. Onegaishimasu. Chap 2 update!
1. A very lucky girl

Hai, Minna! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya yang saya publish sejak dua tahun hilang dari FFn dan kembali dengan akun baru. So, happy reading and enjoy! XD

**Warning****: ****AU and (maybe) OOC.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Kagayaku Kinka, proudly, present: the her first fanfiction.

**From Magnolia with Love**

.

_Chapter one: A very lucky girl_

Pagi hari di Magnolia; cuaca cerah yang sangat bersahabat membuat penduduk—di kota yang bisa terbilang cukup besar ini—menjadi bersemangat. Terlihat dari para penduduknya yang sedang menjalankan aktivitas mereka dengan wajah ceriah. Bahkan para pendatang yang baru saja tiba di kota Magnolia dapat merasakan suasana hangat yang dipancarkan oleh para penduduk kota.

Tak terkecuali gadis pirang yang satu ini. Ia baru saja tiba di Magnolia dan kini sedang mengelilingi kota untuk mencari sebuah tempat tinggal yang bisa ia tinggali di kota ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berjalan dan mengelilingi kota, sapaan demi sapaan telah ia dapatkan ketika melewati sejumlah pedagang yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Meskipun sang gadis hanya mampu menolak tawaran-tawaran itu seraya tersenyum, tetap saja para pedagang itu bersikap ramah kepadanya.

Begitu juga dengan para penduduk kota yang bersikap sama dan tidak jauh berbeda. Hampir sepuluh menit sang gadis berjalan dan mengelilingi kota, beberapa kaum ibu-ibu yang sempat berpapasan dengannya selalu melemparkan senyum lembut kepadanya. Sehingga, Lucy—Sang Gadis Berambut Pirang ini pun merasa puas dan tidak menyesal dengan pilihannya untuk datang ke kota ini.

'Para penduduknya sangat ramah dan bersahabat', pikir Lucy seraya membalas senyum kepada seorang wanita tua yang sebelumnya tersenyum kepadanya.

Lucy terus berjalan mengelilingi kota dan ia sadar, ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari stasiun kota. Semakin ia menyusuri jalan yang ia ambil, sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya dapat melihat rumah-rumah penduduk. Setelah sebelumnya ia banyak menemukan pertokoan dan melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang—tetapi sekarang ia mulai merasa resah karena jalan yang ia selusuri sepi dan jarang sekali ia melihat ada orang yang melewati jalan yang sama dengannya.

Perlahan demi perlahan kaki Lucy pun mulai lelah melangkah, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia sama sekali belum menemukan sebuah apartemen atau indekos yang bisa ia tinggali walaupun ia sudah berjalan mencari selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Dan kini rasa resah Lucy pun mulai tergantikan dengan rasa frutasi. Ia berpikir jika ia salah mengambil jalan.

Kemudian dilihatnya koper besar yang sedang ditarik oleh tangannya, "Ah, koper ini berat sekali!" gerutu Lucy. Merasa kaki dan tangannya lelah dan sudah mencapai batasnya, ia pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai berjalan kembali ketika melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang kebetulan saja melintas di depannya.

"Pak, permisi!"

Lucy menghampiri bapak-bapak tersebut dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya setelah memastikan bapak-bapak itu memperhatikannya, "Saya mau tanya. Apa di sekitar sini ada sebuah apartemen atau kos-kos'an?" tanya Lucy dengan sopan.

Bapak-bapak itu terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kalau apartemen... sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi kalau kos-kos'an di kompleks ini ada."

"Benarkah? Dimana, Pak?"

"Kamu lurus saja, di depan ada perempatan, kamu belok ke kiri. Emm kalau tidak salah..." bapak-bapak itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ia terlihat berpikir. "Rumahnya yang di blok E nomor 12," lanjut bapak-bapak yang umurnya terlihat hampir setengah abad itu.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Pak!" ujar Lucy dengan nada gembira yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan bapak-bapak itu. Kemudian Lucy pun menundukkan kepalanya seraya memberi tanda kepada bapak-bapak yang tidak dikenalnya itu bahwa ia akan pergi ke indekos yang baru saja diberitahukan kepadanya.

Lucy kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rasa lelah di kaki dan tangannya sekejap hilang setelah ia tahu bahwa ia tidak salah mengambil jalan. Rasa frustasinya pun sudah tergantikan dengan rasa semangat karena ia berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi ia bisa menemukan tempat tinggal yang bisa ia tinggali.

Lucy berjalan berdasarkan petunjuk jalan yang diberitahukan oleh bapak-bapak yang ia pikir sangat baik hati tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai di depan rumah dengan tulisan E/12 tertera di tembok pagar rumah berwarna _light cream_ itu.

Sedikit ragu, Lucy pun memperhatikan sejenak rumah bertingkat dua yang sekarang berada tepat di depan matanya. Rumah dengan warna _cherry blossom_ itu cukup besar, halaman rumahnya juga sangat bersih, selain itu banyak sekali pot tanaman bunga di dalam halamannya. Lucy berpikir jika pemilik rumah ini sangat apik dan menyukai bunga.

Sebelum Lucy berniat masuk dan membuka pintu pagar rumah bernomor dua belas itu, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sedikit ragu dan takut jika kalau ia salah rumah, Lucy pun menghela nafas—berusaha membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya. Setelah ia pikir siap, gadis pirang dengan paras cantik ini pun membuka pintu pagar rumah dan segera menekan tombol bel yang berada di samping pintu.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pintu kayu jati yang cukup besar itu pun terbuka sedikit dan terlihat siluet seseorang dari celah pintu.

"Siapa?"

Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

"Aku Lucy. Apa benar rumah ini sebuah kos-kos'an? Jika benar, aku ingin _mengekos_ di sini," ujar Lucy. Ia cukup terkejut dengan cara pemilik rumah menyambutnya. Kemudian pikiran mengenai

'apa ia salah rumah' terbesit di kepalanya.

"Memang benar ini sebuah kos-kos'an. Tapi kos-kos'an untuk perempuan. Apa kau seorang perempuan?"

Suara itu bertanya lagi. Lucy berpikir bahwa orang yang berbicara dengannya ini sedikit menyebalkan. Tentu saja dia itu seorang perempuan. Suaranya saja sudah terdengar seperti perempuan bukan?

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa tahu dari suaraku bukan?"

Dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang figur wanita tua yang bertubuh kecil. Lucy memperhatikan wanita tua itu. Ia tidak menyangka pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang wanita yang umurnya kelihatan lebih dari setengah abad.

"Sepertinya kau memang perempuan," ujar wanita tua setelah memperhatikan Lucy dari atas ke bawah. "Masuklah. Mari kita berbicara di dalam," ajak wanita tua itu. Lucy pun memasuki rumah Si Wanita Tua yang bertubuh kecil dengan rambutnya yang sudah memutih.

"Taruh saja kopermu di sini. Kita akan berbicara di dalam," perintah wanita tua itu.

Lucy pun meninggalkan kopernya di dalam pintu masuk. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Si Wanita Tua yang mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah. Aku harus tahu siapa dirimu sebelum mengizinkanmu untuk _mengekos_ di rumahku," ujar wanita tua seraya duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Lucy mengikuti perintah wanita tua itu dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sejurus kemudian ia merasakan jikalau ia sedang ditatap intens oleh wanita tua di depannya.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepadaku. Siapa namamu, dari mana asalmu, kenapa kau mau _mengekos_ di rumahku, dan lainnya," ujar wanita tua itu dengan tegas.

Lucy hanya mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan wanita tua di depannya. Ia merasa seperti diintrogasi walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Aku Lucy. Aku berasal dari kota sebelah. Alasanku ingin mengekos di sini karena aku harus punya tempat untuk tinggal," jelas Lucy.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu ke kota ini?"

Lucy terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku ke kota ini untuk merantau..." Ia menekan bibir bawahnya, ia sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya bahkan jawaban itu terdengar meragukan.

Lucy melihat raut wajah wanita tua di depannya, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa curiga dan sedikit tidak percaya. Sepertinya Lucy harus meyakinkan wanita tua di depannya agar ia bisa tinggal di rumahnya dan sepertinya ia gagal melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya wanita tua itu, ia sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja benar," jawab Lucy dengan tegas agar wanita tua itu percaya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit mau ke depan. "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku, Lucy?"

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Obaa-san," sanggah Lucy.

Wanita tua itu menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, mencoba bersikap santai. "Sepertinya kau sudah lupa padaku."

"Eh?"

Lucy yang mendengar pernyataan wanita tua di hadapannya hanya bisa memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Obaa-san? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku Hilda. Kakak dari ibu mamamu. Sepertinya kau lupa padaku. Yah, tentu saja, terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, kau masih berumur 6 tahun," ujar Hilda —wanita tua yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy.

Hilda menghela nafas kembali. Ia mengamati raut wajah Lucy—yang sepertinya sedang mengingat-ingat tentang dirinya. Wajar saja jika Lucy tidak mengingatnya. Waktu itu Lucy masih kecil dan baru saja berumur genap enam tahun ketika Hilda berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jikalau bukan karena rambut Lucy beserta wajahnya yang mirip anak adiknya itu, mungkin juga ia tidak akan mengingat gadis kecil yang dulu dikenalnya ini.

"Oh, aku ingat! Obaa-san yang waktu itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahku dan kemudian mama menyabutmu dengan wajah senang, 'kan?" ujar Lucy setelah berhasil mengingat wanita tua di depannya.

"Ya, ternyata kau mengingatnya, Lucy," ujar Hilda.

Wanita yang rambutnya telah memutih itu tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Lucy. Gadis itu membalas senyum Hilda, senyumannya persis seperti senyum ibunya. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyum Hilda menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah serius yang terlihat kaku. Kemudian wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menatap Lucy dengan intens dan mengintimidasi.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu sebenarnya datang ke kota ini dan ingin _mengekos_ di rumahku, Lucy?" tanya Hilda. Tatapan matanya seperti menusuk sepasang bola mata coklat karamel di depannya.

Lucy merasa takut ditatap seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kini pikirannya sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab atas pertanyaan Hilda tersebut.

Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur? Tapi jika jujur, apa konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat? Jika ia berbohong, apa ia bisa membohongi Hilda? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Wanita tua di hadapannya ini sangat sulit untuk dibohongi.

"Aku..." Lucy menimang-nimang lagi jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan sebelum melanjutkan, "...aku kabur dari rumah," jujurnya.

Hilda menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kabur? Kenapa?"

"Ya... Itu karena... Otou-san sangat menyebalkan dan tidak memperdulikanku," jawab Lucy.

"Ceritakan padaku lebih detail. Aku tidak mau ada kesalah pahaman di sini," perintah Hilda.

Lucy pun menceritakan semua alasan kenapa ia kabur dari rumah kepada Hilda. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya telah berubah ketika ibunya sudah tidak ada. Ayahnya yang dulu sangat memperhatikannya dan begitu peduli padanya. Ayahnya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menuntut banyak kepada dirinya. Tapi sekarang, ayahnya telah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia tidak mempedulikan Lucy seperti dulu. Jangankan mempedulikan, memperhatikan Lucy saja sudah tidak pernah. Ditambah lagi ayahnya terlalu menuntut banyak kepadanya sampai-sampai Lucy muak dan kabur dari rumah.

Hilda hanya mendengarkan cerita Lucy dengan seksama. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa gadis di depannya ini sampai nekat untuk kabur dari rumah.

"Baik, Lucy. Aku pikir sudah cukup. Kau boleh tinggal di sini. Aku tidak akan memberitahu ayahmu bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku. Biar ia yang mencari anaknya sendiri," ujar Hilda kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Hilda-obaa-san."

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat senang Hilda bisa mengerti dirinya. Senyum manispun terlukis di wajah cantik gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Sama-sama. Panggil saja aku Obaa-san, Lucy," ucap Hilda dengan lembut.

Lucy mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya kepada Hilda, "Nee, Obaa-san. Berapa sewa kos selama sebulan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, Hilda hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewa, Lucy. Hitung-hitung kau menemaniku yang tinggal sendirian di sini. Lagipula kau adalah cucu dari adikku. Dan hanya tinggal kau dan papamu saja saudaraku sekarang. Jadi kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewa. Kau gratis tinggal di sini."

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak perlu membayar uang sewa?"

"Ya, Lucy. Kau tidak perlu membayar," ujar Hilda. "Selain itu, aku juga akan membayari semua kebutuhan sehari-harimu," lanjut wanita tua itu.

Dan lagi Lucy tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari wanita tua di depannya.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membayari kebutuhanku?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti cucuku sendiri, Lucy. Jadi aku akan membayari kebutuhanmu. Apa kau tidak mau?"

"A-aku mau... Tapi... Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Uh, aku tidak enak padamu, Obaa-san," ujar Lucy seraya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

Hilda menautkan kedua alisnya. Kemudian wanita tua itu menghela nafas. "Begini begini aku ini nenekmu, Lucy. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Lucy menjadi merasa serba salah. Ia tahu Hilda adalah neneknya, meskipun bisa dibilang nenek jauh. Tapi tetap saja, Lucy tidak enak kepada Hilda.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Obaa-san."

Hilda tersenyum, ia tahu pasti sulit bagi Lucy untuk menerima tawarannya begitu saja. Biarpun ia adalah nenek Lucy tetap saja Lucy akan merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Terlebih lagi ia adalah nenek jauh yang baru bertemu Lucy kembali setelah sebelas tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Kalau begitu bawa kopermu ke atas. Kamarmu ada di lantai atas, tepat di samping tangga. Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja merapikan kamar itu. Jadi kau hanya perlu merapikan barang-barangmu," ujar Hilda menjelaskan.

Lucy pun mengangguk, kemudian ia menaiki tangga dan membawa kopernya ke lantai atas—setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kopernya yang berada di depan pintu.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku. Kamarku ada di lantai bawah, Lucy," lanjut Hilda dengan suara yang agak keras agar Lucy yang sudah berada di atas mendengarnya.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang kini sedang mengamati kamar barunya pun berteriak, "Ya," menanggapi ucapan Hilda sebelumnya.

Sepasang bola mata coklat karamel itu kini sibuk mengamati kamar barunya yang berukur empat kali empat meter. Di dalamnya terdapat satu buah ranjang yang cukup besar, satu buah lemari dengan dua pintu, dan satu buah meja belajar yang Lucy pikir besarnya lebih dari cukup. Kedua ujung bibir Lucy tertarik membentuk seulas senyum manakala ia sadar nuansa kamarnya begitu _girly _dengan dindingnya yang berwarna _soft pink_.

Tak menunggu lama, gadis pirang itu segera membereskan barang bawaannya. Namun sebelum itu, ia tampaknya harus membersihkan lagi kamar yang akan ia tempati. Masih ada beberapa debu di kamar barunya. Lucy merasa tidak nyaman jika kamarnya tidak benar-benar bersih seutuhnya. Akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu pun membersihkan kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah Lucy pikir kamarnya cukup bersih dan nyaman, ia pun memulai kegiatan membereskan barang bawaannya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya dari dalam koper, lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya tersebut ke dalam lemari. Tidak lupa, Lucy juga menaruh beberapa _figma_ dan _nendoroid_—yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah—di meja belajarnya dan menata rapi mainan-mainan yang ia anggap barang paling berharganya tersebut.

Cukup lama ia merapikan kamar berserta barang-barangnya, Lucy sampai tidak sadar jika hari mulai malam dan makan malam sudah siap. Dari lantai bawah, Hilda telah memanggil Lucy untuk turun dan mengajak Lucy agar makan malam bersamanya. Lucy yang mendengar panggilan Hilda pun segera turun ke bawah dan makan malam bersama Hilda.

Makan malam kala itu berlangsung sunyi tanpa adanya percakapan antara Lucy dan Hilda. Hanya suara dentingan antara alat makan yang saling beradu, yang menjadi latar belakang acara makan malam mereka berdua. Tetapi suasana itu segera berakhir tak kala Hilda memulai pembicaraan dengan Lucy.

"Hei, Lucy..."

Lucy yang sedang fokus dengan makanannya langsung menatap Hilda ketika wanita tua itu memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Obaa-chan?" sahut Lucy.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran dengan sekolahmu. Nee, apa kau sudah berhenti dari sekolahmu yang lama?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya ia menjawab. "Belum. Tapi karena aku _home schooling_, otomatis aku bisa berhenti begitu saja," jawab gadis itu.

Hilda hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di kota ini, Lucy."

"Eh?" Lucy terkejut, ia memberhentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak.

"Aku tidak mau, Obaa-san," tolaknya.

"Kenapa?" Hilda spontan bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasannya... Ehm, aku hanya tidak mau saja."

Hilda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa saat kabur kau membawa surat-suratmu? Surat-surat penting seperti akte kelahiran dan lainnya?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa," jawab Lucy.

Tentu saja ia membawa surat-surat penting miliknya untuk jaga-jaga jika ia membutuhkannya.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah yang berada di kota ini."

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Hilda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah katakan bukan? Aku tidak mau, Obaa-san..."

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan sekolahmu," ujar Hilda secara tegas.

"Tapi... Siapa yang akan membiayai sekolahku nantinya, Obaa-san? Tidak mungkin aku yang membiayai sekolahku sendiri. Dan aku juga tidak mau kau membiayaiku sekolahku..."

"Aku yang akan membiayai sekolahmu, Lucy. Dan kau harus mengikuti kemauanku, —atau kau mau aku membawamu pulang ke papamu?" ujar Hilda.

Ia sengaja mengancam Lucy. Hilda tahu Lucy pasti akan menolak tawaran baiknya karena Lucy sungkan dengannya.

"Tapi... aku akan merepotkan Obaa-san..." lirih Lucy. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lucy, aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah menganggapmu seperti cucuku sendiri, bukan?"

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja, Lucy belum sepenuhnya menganggap Hilda adalah neneknya. Jadi rasa sungkan masih saja hinggap dalam dirinya manakala Hilda menawarkan kebaikkan untuknya.

Hilda tersenyum. Ia sangat senang Lucy menerima kebaikannya. Ditambah lagi Lucy merupakan anak yang baik yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang menentukan dimana kau akan bersekolah?"

Lucy kembali mengangguk. Gadis ini sungguh sedikit tidak percaya dan terharu atas kebaikkan Hilda kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Obaa-san. Kau baik sekali mau membiayai sekolahku. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu," ujar Lucy seraya tersenyum.

Hilda mendengus mendengar ucapan Lucy. Anak ini benar-benar sungkan padanya.

"Lucy, aku nenekmu, ingat? Kau sama sekali tidak berhutang budi padaku."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Lucy mengangguk. "Baik, Obaa-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih," ujar Lucy seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Hilda hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan mencuci piring kotor, Lucy kembali ke kamar. Ia kembali ke kegiatannya merapikan barang-barang yang sempat tertunda. Tidak lama setelah melanjutkan kegiatannya yang semula, Lucy pun hampir selesai.

"Yosh, tinggal memindahkan kardus-kardus ini... dan semuanya selesai! Semangat, Lucy!"

Kemudian Lucy mengangkat kardus-kardus itu. Kardus yang ia angkat tidak berat karena isinya sedikit. Hilda bilang kardus-kardus beserta isi di dalamnya ini hanya barang lama yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jadi Lucy pikir tidak masalah jika ia menaruhnya di balkon kamar.

Lucy menaruh semua kardus-kardus itu di pojok balkon kamarnya. Totalnya ada tiga kardus. Meskipun ringan, tapi ia rasa cukup berat karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

Lucy baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti; saat tiba-tiba saja pintu jendela balkon di seberang kamarnya terbuka. Dan seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang aneh dan cukup unik muncul di balik pintu balkon. Raut wajah pemuda tersebut kelihatan _bad mood_ dan garang—membuat Lucy berpikir bahwa pemuda di seberang balkon kamarnya sangat menakutkan.

Pemuda itu menatap Lucy ketika ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Mukanya yang sedang kelihatan garang ini semakin terlihat garang ketika ia memergoki Lucy sedang menatapnya.

Kedua alis pemuda itu saling bertautan, ia menatap Lucy dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda di seberang balkon, jutek.

"Eh? Aku?"

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terkejut pemuda dengan rambut pink di hadapannya itu bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir ada orang lain selain kau di sini?" Merasa kesal dengan gadis pirang di depannya, pemuda ini pun menghela nafas.

"Eng.. Etto, perkenalkan, aku Lucy. Cucu dari Hilda-Obaa-san. Salam kenal," ujar Lucy diakhiri dengan senyum tipisnya yang cukup mempesona.

Pemuda itu menatap Lucy bingung. "Aku baru tau Hilda-Obaa-san punya seorang cucu," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja... Hari ini aku baru saja menjadi cucunya," gumam Lucy dengan suara yang pelan.

Tapi sayang sekali, pemuda di hadapannya samar-samar dapat mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas.

"Hm, kau bilang sesuatu?"

Lucy terkejut. 'Sepertinya gumamanku terdengar', pikirnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," ujar Lucy secara terbata. Gadis itu terkejut dan takut gumamannya terdengar.

"Aneh," nilai pemuda dengan rambut _pink_ itu kepada Lucy.

"Ehm, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lucy. Sebenarnya gadis ini mendengar pemuda di hadapannya menyebut dirinya aneh.

"Tidak. Oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Natsu. Eng, salam kenal, Lucy," ujar Natsu—pemuda berambut _pink_ itu.

"Salam kenal, Natsu." Lucy tersenyum, walau begitu Natsu hanya bersikap biasa saja dan tidak membalas senyumnya.

Lucy pun merasa kikuk. Ia berpikir sepetinya Natsu sedang tidak _mood_ untuk diajak berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja dikenal.

"Eng.. Sepertinya aku harus masuk ke kamar. Err, aku permisi dulu, Natsu," pamit Lucy sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Natsu hanya mengiyakan saja. Pemuda berambut aneh tapi unik itu berpikir bahwa tetangga seberang kamarnya itu aneh. Meskipun kata 'cantik' sempat terlintas di pikirannya saat ia menilai Lucy pertama kali.

Sementara itu, Lucy yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus kelihatan aneh di depan pemuda yang baru saja kenal dengannya? Ditambah lagi ia mendengar bahwa Natsu menyebutnya aneh.

Merasa malas dan pusing sampai bisa jadi gila jika lama-lama ia memikirkan hal yang tidak begitu penting, akhirnya Lucy memilih untuk mandi agar pikirannya dapat segar kembali.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama, Lucy menatap dari jauh laptopnya yang berada di atas meja.

'Hm... Apa aku online forum dulu sebelum tidur ya?' pikir Lucy sebelum beranjak ke ranjangnya.

'Aku sudah tidak online satu malam. Apa anak itu akan mengkhawatirkanku?'

Lucy pun menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ia menatap lama laptop miliknya.

'Ah, tidak online 2 hari, ia tidak akan kesepian, bukan~ Lagipula ia tahu bahwa aku pindah ke Magnolia,' pikir Lucy setelah lama menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan online atau tidak.

Lucy adalah seorang gadis yang lumayan otaku yang hobi online di sebuah forum _website_ bernama Otaku Fiore. Alasan mengapa ia sendiri menganggap dirinya sendiri lumayan otaku adalah karena ia tidak terlalu berminat menjadi seorang otaku. Baginya ia tidak terlalu mendalami hobinya. Untuk itulah ia menganggap dirinya sendiri lumayan otaku.

Di forum Otaku Fiore, Lucy mempunyai seorang teman yang cukup akrab dan dekat dengannya. Meskipun gadis ini hanya mengenal temannya itu dari dunia maya. Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar dekatnya dengannya. Bahkan ia juga mengenal teman-teman dari orang yang dikenalnya itu.

Alasan kenapa Lucy berkata teman dunia mayanya itu benar-benar dekatnya dengannya adalah karena mereka berdua saling terbuka untuk bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Lagipula karena mereka satu hobi, mereka bisa dekat begitu saja dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan Lucy sendiri lupa sejak kapan ia bisa dekat dengan teman dunia mayanya yang satu itu.

Lucy melirik jam dinding di depanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ah, kika saja ia tidak lelah dan besok tidak banyak kegiatan, jam _segini_ ia tidak akan tidur. Ia lebih memilih untuk _online_ forum dan _chat_ dengan teman dunia mayanya untuk bertanya tentang sekolah yang bagus di kota Magnolia. Tapi apa daya, tubuh Lucy benar-benar lelah. Tulang-tulangnya seperti akan patah jika ia tidak tidur sekarang.

Lucy pun segera menghampiri ranjangnya. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan baik malam ini, agar besok ia bisa mencari pekerjaan sambilan, pikir gadis itu.

Mencari pekerjaan sambilan? Untuk apa?

Tentu saja agar ia tidak membebani Hilda begitu saja. Ia pikir, ia pantas bekerja agar ia tidak terlalu merepotkan Hilda. Lagipula, sebelum ia datang ke Magnolia, ia telah memantapkan dirinya untuk bekerja di kota ini agar ia bisa membiayai kehidupannya.

Dan lagi, selain mencari pekerjaan, besok ia juga harus mencari sekolah untuknya dirinya sendiri. Masalah ia akan bersekolah dimana, ia akan meminta saran kepada teman dunia mayanya itu ketika _online_ forum.

Mengingat banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan besok, Lucy pun segera merapatkan kedua matanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama, gadis pirang ini pun segera tertidur dengan lelap—terbuai oleh lelahnya yang menghantarkannya kepada alam bawah sadarnya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Maaf banget yang sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter pertama (saja) sudah panjang (pake banget). Padahal saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat chapter pertama pendek sependek-pendeknya prolog pada umumnya T_T

Tapi yah... nyatanya saya gagal... Saya terlalu banyak memasukkan point di chapter awal ini...

Ah~ Gomen nee, minna, kalau chapter awal panjang dan membosankan seperti ini... Uh, gomenasai orz

Betewe, saya ini author lama yang dua tahun lalu (katanya sih) menyatakan out dari FFn. Eh, tapi tapi tapi, karena pairing NaLu begitu menggoda, akhirnya saya buat fic lagi deh~ Muahahahaha XD

Sebelumnya saya jarang buat fic multichap~ Pernah buat dua kali (kalau gak salah *ditimpuk*), tapi berakhir discontinued di chapter awal karena suka kehilangan feel tiba-tiba pas mau ngelanjutin. Haha. *digampar*

Tapi, eittsssss, tenang~

Untuk fic ini saya sudah buat kerangka cerita sampai chapther 6! Jadi fic ini akan terus berlanjut sampai chapter 6~ Dan kerangka cerita akan terus saya buat sampai akhir~

Haha ini sengaja saya lakukan biar ketika saya gak dapet feel buat lanjutin ide cerita, saya bisa lihat kerangka dan tinggal membuat fic berdasarkan kerangka itu~

Muahahaha, aje gile saya niat banget ya buat fic NaLu? Iya dong demi NaLu gitchu~ B) (nih anak ketahuan banget NaLu shippernya)

Oh ya, saya akan usahakan fic ini diupdate tiap minggu. Doakan saya agar tidak banyak gangguan untuk buat chap selanjutnya. Jadi kesannya saya kan gak PHP sama readers~ :3

Terakhir, saya ada permintaan. Tolong kasih saran enaknya genre untuk fic ini apa? Dan komentar, apa cara saya membawakan cerita terlalu serius? Sejujurnya saya mau buat fic ini gak terlihat serius dan gak berat(?) dibacanya. Jadi yah pengennya fic ini asik dan bisa dibawa nyantai pas minna baca fic ini :D

Hm, sekiranya cukup untuk saya berbacot ria. Mohon diriview demi menambah kesejahteraan(?) penulis dan karyanya. Onegaishimasu! orz


	2. Once again, a very lucky girl

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Friendship**

**Warning****: ****AU, (maybe) OOC, gaya menulis kaku, words banyak, bikin sakit mata.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**The cover is not mine**

**Credit to the owner**

Kagayaku Kinka, proudly, present: the her first fanfiction.

**From Magnolia with Love**

.

_Chapter two: Once again, a very lucky girl_

Sinar hangat mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa _soft pink_. Sinarnya menerpa wajah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Hangatnya sinar mentari lama kelamaan membuat tidur gadis itu mulai tak nyaman sehingga ia menggeliat-geliat dari dalam selimutnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka; menampilkan sepasang bola mata coklat karamel yang bersinar indah—tak kala sinar mentari menyinari matanya. Lucy, nama gadis itu, refleks menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar mentari yang menyilaukan. Dari dalam selimutnya, ia mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia juga mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai air keluar dari matanya. Lucy meregangkan tubuhnya dan menggeliat kembali dalam selimutnya. Ia masih mengantuk dan terlalu malas untuk bangun.

Gadis itu menjulurkan salah satu tangannya ke luar selimut dan meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjang untuk mengambil jam weker yang berada di atasnya. Dengan malas ia meraih jam weker dan dilihatnya jam weker itu dari dalam selimut. Jarum panjang jam itu menunjuk angka tujuh, sementara jarum yang lainnya menunjuk pertengahan antara angka tujuh dan delapan. Ya, jarum jam weker yang dilihatnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi lewat lima menit. Mata Lucy membulat, terkejut melihat jam wekernya. Matanya menatap jam weker di tangannya dengan tatapan horor.

'Gawat, aku kesiangan!' batin Lucy. Gadis ini segera bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya, dengan sigap ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya.

Hari ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap kalau tidak ingin jadwalnya hari ini berantakkan.

Tanpa bermalas-malasan lagi, Lucy segera menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu lemari dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**-From Magnolia with Love-**

.

"Lucy, ayo sarapan!" teriak Hilda dari arah meja makan.

Lucy yang sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin menyahut Hilda dari kamarnya. Gadis itu menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Lucy menghela nafas, disambarnya tas tangan di atas ranjang dan ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Lucy melangkah cepat menuju ruang makan. Tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti, ketika Lucy tak sengaja melihat Hilda tengah menatap wajahnya begitu intens.

"Eng, ada apa, Obaa-san?" tanya Lucy seraya memperhatikan Hilda yang tengah menatap dirinya.

Hilda nampak terkejut. Nenek ini tidak sadar jika ia baru saja memperhatikan Lucy sampai Lucy bertanya dan membuatnya terkejut seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak... Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Lucy... Terutama dengan rambutmu yang disanggul seperti itu," ujar Hilda malu-malu karena tertangkap basah menatap wajah Lucy. Bahkan nenek ini tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia menatap gadis yang sekarang berada di depannya ini. "Apa kau ingin pergi, Lucy?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ah, Obaa-san ini bisa saja."

Wajah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini bersemu merah. Lucy dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas.

Padahal rambutnya hanya ia sanggul sembarangan, tidak terlalu rapi dan tidak terlalu berantakkan. Ini pun ia lakukan agar kulit lehernya merasa sejuk. Tapi ia tidak menyangka karena ini ia dipuji cantik.

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Lucy dengan rona merah yang samar-samar masih terlihat di pipinya.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi mencari pekerjaan sambilan, Obaa-san," ujar Lucy.

Hilda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mencari pekerjaan sambilan?" Nenek ini menarik kursi meja makan di dekatnya lalu mendudukinya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Hilda.

Melihat raut wajah Hilda, Lucy menjadi ragu-ragu dan takut salah bicara. Gadis ini menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan diucapkannya. Ditariknya kursi meja makan di hadapan Hilda lalu didudukinya.

"Ehm, begini Obaa-san.. Sebelum aku kabur dari rumah, aku berniat hidup mandiri. Niatnya, aku akan mencari uang dan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku.."

Hilda memperhatikan Lucy dengan intens, membuat Lucy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, emh..."

Lucy terlihat menimang-nimang apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tangan Hilda yang sudah keriput sambil menerawang.

"Meskipun Obaa-san sudah bersedia membiayaiku, aku tetap ingin menjalankan niat awalku.. Jadi, sekarang aku ingin mencari pekerjaan sambilan."

Lucy pelan-pelan mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap wajah Hilda. Ia mengamati wajah dan mata Hilda, menerka-nerka apa yang sedang nenek itu pikirkan.

"Nee, Obaa-san, bolehkan aku bekerja sambilan?" tanya Lucy.

Gadis ini memasang wajah memelas. Ia berharap Hilda mengizinkannya. Lucy pikir, ia harus mendapat izin dari Hilda sebelum mencari pekerjaan sambilan karena sekarang ia tinggal bersama Hilda, ditambah lagi Hilda lah yang membiayai semua kebutuhannya.

Hilda menghela nafas. Nenek itu menatap Lucy dengan sorot mata lembut. "Kalau itu niat awalmu, aku mengizinkanmu."

"Benarkah?" Lucy menatap Hilda tak percaya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum bahagia. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu puas mendengar ucapan Hilda.

"Ya. Tapi dengan satu syarat, Lucy," ujar Hilda.

Mendengar perkataan Hilda, semua ekspresi bahagia Lucy seketika menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah kecewa dan penasaran. "Apa itu syaratnya, Obaa-san?" tanya Lucy.

Gadis ini menatap Hilda dengan pandangan berharap bahwa syarat yang diberikan nenek di depannya ini dapat dipenuhinya.

"Kau harus tetap fokus kepada sekolahmu dan nilai-nilaimu harus memuaskan meskipun kau bekerja sambilan, Lucy."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Lucy ketika gadis ini tahu bahwa syarat yang diberikan oleh Hilda kepadanya sama sekali tidak sulit ia penuhi.

"Kalau hanya itu, tenang saja, Obaa-san! Aku janji nilaiku akan bagus dan memuaskan. Untuk urusan sekolah, aku tidak pernah main-main," ujar Lucy bersemangat.

Mendengar perkataan Lucy, Hilda tersenyum. Nenek ini lupa jika gadis di depannya ini adalah keluarga Heartfilia. Tidak mungkin untuk seorang putri dari keluarga terhormat dan terkenal menganggap remeh pendidikannya, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, ada satu syarat lagi dariku."

"Eh? Ada lagi?"

"Ya. Kau harus bekerja di _restaurant_ temanku. Aku yakin dia pasti mau menerimamu bekerja di tempatnya."

Lucy mencerna ucapan Hilda di kepalanya. Sebelumnya nenek di depannya ini sudah bersedia memberinya tempat untuk tinggal, membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya, dan sekarang ia akan memberinya pekerjaan? Demi apapun, Lucy tidak percaya, kenapa hidupnya begitu mudah seperti ini.

"Sebentar, aku akan menelpon temanku."

Hilda bangun dari kursi dan pergi menuju ruang tamu, ruangan dimana telpon rumah berada. Setelah melihat sosok Hilda menghilang dari pandangannya, Lucy hanya mampu terbengong memikirkan hidupnya yang begitu mudah, lancar, dan tanpa hambatan semenjak ia kabur dari rumah.

Bertemu Hilda merupakan keajaiban. Bertemu Hilda seperti anugerah tersendiri bagi Lucy. Kalau bukan karena Hilda, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan semudah ini. Padahal tadi Lucy mengatakan akan mencari pekerjaan, tapi sekarang ia sudah ditawarkan pekerjaan oleh Hilda.

Lucy menatap roti panggang yang sudah dingin di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah lebih dari semenit gadis ini melamun semenjak Hilda pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menelpon, akhirnya ia tersadar dari lamunannya, setelah Hilda kembali ke ruang makan dan menarik kursi untuk diduduki nenek berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung Lucy. Kebetulan, temanku sedang butuh pelayan di _restauran-_nya. Saat aku menceritakan bahwa cucuku ingin bekerja di tempatnya, dia langsung menawarkanmu untuk menjadi pelayan. Dia bilang besok kau sudah bisa bekerja. Khusus untukmu, kau hanya bekerja tiga jam saja, dari jam empat sore sampai jam tujuh malam. Ia bilang sore ini kita harus ke _restauran-_nya karena ia ingin melihatmu," ujar Hilda panjang lebar.

Lucy tersenyum lembut kepada nenek di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi selain mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah, sekarang ayo kita sarapan. Roti panggangmu sudah dingin karena kita terlalu lama bicara."

Lucy mengangguk. Gadis ini mengambil roti panggang di piringnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Begitu pula dengan Hilda.

Selesai menghabiskan roti panggangnya, Lucy meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan Hilda untuknya. Ia menenggak gelas berisi susu itu sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Aku sudah selesai, Obaa-san," ujar Lucy seraya meletakkan gelas susu di tangannya ke meja makan dan menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku pamit ke kamar," pamit Lucy yang bangkit dari kursi dan hendak pergi ke kamar.

"Tunggu, Lucy. Apa kau sudah menentukan dimana kau akan bersekolah?" tanya Hilda sebelum Lucy hendak pergi ke kamarnya. Hampir saja Hilda lupa menanyai hal ini kepada Lucy.

"Eh, itu... Nanti siang aku akan memberitahukannya pada Obaa-san, aku ingin bersekolah dimana. Sekarang ini aku sedang mencari-cari info di internet," ujar Lucy kepada Hilda seraya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu sampai jam makan siang, Lucy."

"Baik, Obaa-san."

Lucy meninggalkan Hilda dan pergi ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga, berjalan ke arah kamarnya berada, membuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, gadis bersurai pirang ini mengarahkan pandangannya ke laptop yang berada di atas meja belajar. Lucy menghampiri laptopnya dan menyalakannya.

Gadis ini menarik kursi yang berada di bawah meja belajarnya lalu mendudukinya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, laptopnya pun sudah siap ia mainkan. Dengan cepat Lucy menyambungkan laptopnya dengan sambungan internet dan langsung membuka _website_ _favorite_nya, Forum Otaku Fiore.

Bola mata coklat karamel Lucy menatap layar laptopnya lekat-lekat. Ia mencari salah satu _username_ yang dikenalnya di dalam kolom _chat_.

"Asyik, kebetulan sekali dia online~" ujar Lucy tersenyum riang dilanjut dengan tertawa renyah.

Lucy segera mengarahkan _mouse_-nya ke arah _username_ yang familiar untuknya dan meng-_klik_ _username_ itu untuk mengajaknya _chat_.

_**Stellar**__: Salamandeeeeeeer~ Kebetulan sekali kau online! XD_

_**Salamander**__: Hm... yah. Tumben sekali kau online pagi pagi begini, Stellar_

_**Stellar**__: Hehehe itu karena aku terpaksa online karena ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu~ :D_

_**Salamander**__: Bertanya apa?_

_**Stellar**__: Tentang sekolah... Aku sudah tiba di Magnolia~ Dan aku bingung ingin bersekolah dimana di sini... _

_**Stellar**__: Bedewei, kau gak sekolah, Salamander? O.o_

_**Salamander**__: Jadi kau ingin bertanya padaku, dimana sebaiknya kau bersekolah di kota ini?_

_**Salamander**__: Sekolah tapi sekarang sedang pelajaran kosong_

_**Stellar**__: Hoo, enak sih~_

_**Stellar**__: Haha, yup! Betul sekali! Tumben sekali kau pintar, Salamander~ XD_

_**Stellar**__: Ups.. Keceplosan~ D:_

_**Stellar**__: Peace hehehe :3_

_**Salamander**__: ..._

_**Salamander**__: ! #$%^&*! #$%^&*_

_**Stellar**__: Eh? ...kenapa? Kau marah? O.o_

_**Stellar**__: Etto... Aku cuman bercanda... Maaf~ ._.v_

_**Salamander**__: Huh, padahal aku sudah mencarikan link download anime jadul yang kau mau, Stellar -_-_

_**Stellar**__: Eh? Kau sudah menemukannya? Benarkah? O.O_

_**Salamander**__: Ya. Apa kau belum melihat message dariku? -_-_

_**Stellar**__: Aku belum melihatnya... Sebentar akan kulihat._

_**Salamander**__: Ya ya menyebalkan sekali -_-_

Lucy melihat _icon message_ di sudut kanan layar laptopnya. Gadis ini hanya bisa terbengong melihat angka enam puluh delapan yang terdapat di samping kiri _icon_ berbentuk surat itu.

_**Stellar**__: Er, kau tidak marah kan Salamander? T-T_

_**Stellar:**__ Maaf aku baru baca message darimu.. T_T_

_**Stellar**__: Uh, kau mengirim message banyak sekali! Tapi, etto... Terima kasih sudah mencarikan linknya ( ''^^)/_

_**Salamander**__: Itu karena aku menunggumu online semalaman sampai aku bosan, Stellar -_-_

_**Salamander**__: Ya sama-sama -_-_

_**Stellar**__: Huwaaaaaa maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa online. Aku sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Jangan marah ya, onegaiii T_T_

_**Salamander**__: Hoo begitu_

_**Stellar**__: Iya... Jangan marah ya~ D:_

_**Salamander**__: Hm, aku tidak marah_

_**Stellar**__: Bohong... Kalau kau marah kau pasti memakai emotion '-_-', Salamander =3=_

_**Salamander**__: Hahaha tapi aku sudah tidak memakai emotion '-_-' kan? :]_

_**Stellar**__: Hum... ya~ Kau benar... Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku~ :]_

_**Salamander**__: Terima kasih kembali :3_

_**Stellar**__: Nee... Jadi, sebaiknya aku harus bersekolah dimana, salamander? :D_

_**Salamander**__: Oh tentu saja bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, Stellar!_

_**Stella**__r: Eh? Kau memang sekolah dimana, Salamander? _

_**Salamander**__: Di FTA, Fairy Tail Academy. Kau akan senang bersekolah di sekolahku. Karena di sekolahku banyak anak-anak yang sehobi dengan kita_

_**Stellar**__: Wah benarkah? Menyenangkan sekali! Aku mau bersekolah di sana (/ *-*)/_

_**Salamander**__: Yosh! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan ya, Stellar XD_

_**Salamander**__: Haha aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu denganmu :]_

_**Stellar**__: Eh? Entah kenapa... tiba-tiba aku jadi malu :| _

_**Stellar**__: Tapi aku juga penasaran dan ingin bertemu denganmu ._._

_**Salamander**__: Hah? Lol. Kenapa kau harus malu bertemu denganku? XD_

_**Stellar**__: Entahlah... rasanya malu saja. Eh, aku harus offline. Mau makan siang dulu. Nanti malam aku akan online!_

_**Salamander**__: Dasar... Kau memang aneh, Stellar. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam ^^_

Lucy meng-_close_ _window_ aplikasi _web_-nya dan mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan cengar-cengir sendiri menatap laptop di depannya.

'Fairy Tail Academy, ya~ Sepertinya itu sekolah yang menyenangkan,' pikir Lucy.

Gadis ini segera beranjak dari kursi, pergi dari kamarnya untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan menemui Hilda.

"Obaa-san, aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku ingin bersekolah di Fairy Tail Academy," ujar Lucy kepada Hilda yang saat itu tengah menonton televisi.

"Begitukah?"

Lucy mengiyakan seraya mengangguk bersemangat.

Hilda langsung mematikan televisi yang sedang ditontonnya. Nenek itu bangun dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Lucy. "Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke sana untuk mendaftarkanmu. Aku akan bertukar pakaian dan bersiap-siap."

Lucy mengiyakan dan menggangguk kembali. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Obaa-san di luar," ujar gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

**- From Magnolia with Love -**

Fairy Tail Academy, sebuah sekolah swasta terbesar dengan akreditasi tertinggi di kota Magnolia. Sekolah ini telah berdiri cukup lama dan mengarungi sejarah yang panjang sampai akhirnya menjadi sekolah terbaik di kotanya. Sekolah ini memiliki lima tingkatan pendidikan dimulai dari tingkat taman kanak-kanak sampai perguruan tinggi. Hanya saja setiap tingkatan berbeda gedung dan tidak pada satu tempat.

Rata-rata murid yang bersekolah di Fairy Tail Academy merupakan murid yang termasuk ke dalam keluarga mampu sampai menengah ke atas. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan, murid yang berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu dapat bersekolah di sini. Hal ini dikarenakan pihak Fairy Tail Academy banyak sekali mengeluarkan beasiswa bagi peserta didiknya yang tidak mampu namun berprestasi agar mereka dapat bersekolah di sini dengan gratis.

Dan di sinilah Lucy sekarang, ia sedang menatap takjub pada salah satu bangunan Fairy Tail Academy. Gadis bersurai pirang itu kini berada di depan gedung Fairy Tail Academy tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas. Kebetulan sekali untuk gedung tingkat SMA tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hilda. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki lima menit untuk sampai ke sekolah ini.

Gedung SMA Fairy Tail Academy begitu megah dan luas. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang mampu membuat Lucy terpaku dengan terus menatapnya. Melainkan arsitektur bangunannya yang begitu artistik dan tidak seperti bangunan sekolah seperti biasanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa bangunan ini sudah tua, tetapi hebatnya masih bisa berdiri kokoh sampai saat ini. Meskipun Lucy yakin perombakkan telah dilakukan dimana-mana, tetapi arsitekturnya tetap dipertahankan sebagaimana bentuk asli dari gedung itu sendiri. Selain tertarik menatap gedung sekolah di depannya, Lucy juga tidak kalah tertarik untuk memperhatikan murid-murid Fairy Tail Academy yang kebetulan saat itu sedang berolahraga di luar ruangan.

Di sisi lain, Hilda terlihat nampak gusar. Pasalnya Lucy berjalan lama sekali karena sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Nenek ini menghela nafas dan diliriknya Lucy yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lucy, jalanmu lama sekali! Berhentilah memperhatikan anak-anak itu!" omel Hilda yang berada jauh di depan Lucy.

Lucy yang matanya sedang sibuk memperhatikan murid-murid Fairy Tail Academy yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hilda yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"I-iya. Maaf, Obaa-san," ujar Lucy sambil berlari mengejar Hilda yang berada di depannya. Gadis ini sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertinggal jauh dari Hilda.

Melihat Lucy yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, Hilda menghela nafas lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini. Kau bisa memperhatikan sekolah ini sampai puas nanti, setelah kau menjadi siswi di sekolah ini, Lucy," ceramah Hilda kepada Lucy yang dibalas Lucy dengan meminta maaf dan anggukan pertanda mengerti.

Hilda menghela nafas lagi. Kini ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena menunggu Lucy. Sementara itu, Lucy berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hilda dan Lucy baru saja memasuki gedung sekolah Fairy Tail Academy. Namun tiba-tiba saja Hilda berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Lucy.

"Nee, Lucy, aku tidak tahu ruang kepala sekolah dimana. Bisa kau bertanya pada seseorang?" pinta Hilda kepada gadis di hadapannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu.

"Hum, baiklah, Obaa-san," ujar Lucy mengerti seraya mengangguk kepada Hilda.

Kemudian Lucy memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan ia memanggil seorang gadis yang kebetulan saja tertangkap oleh matanya sedang berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Hei, kamu. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Lucy menghampiri gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Diperhatikannya surai merah gadis yang dihampirinya. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan warna rambutnya yang unik di mata Lucy.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu."

Lucy yang melihat senyumannya turut membalas senyum gadis itu. "Apa kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada?" tanya Lucy kepada gadis bersurai merah di depannya.

"Oh. Ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai dua di samping tangga," jawab gadis itu dan tersenyum kembali.

"Bisa kau mengantarkan kami ke sana, Erza?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hilda berbicara, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada gadis bersurai merah yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Lucy. Nenek itu menghampiri Lucy dan gadis bersurai merah yang ia panggil dengan nama Erza. Hilda menatap gadis bernama Erza itu dan tersenyum.

"Hilda-obaa-san? Sedang apa Obaa-san di sini?" Gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat terkejut melihat Hilda.

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan cucuku di sekolah ini." Hilda sekilas melirik Lucy dan kembali menatap Erza.

Erza menatap Hilda, kemudian Lucy, dan kemudian menatap Hilda kembali. Gadis bersurai merah ini mengangguk dan memasang wajah mengerti. Kemudian gadis yang dipanggil Erza oleh Hilda itu menatap Lucy.

Lucy yang melihat hal ini merasa jikalau Hilda dan gadis di depannya telah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ia pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya kepada gadis bersurai merah yang kini sedang menatapnya. Sepertinya gadis yang dipanggil Erza ini pun sedang menunggu Lucy agar ia memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lucy. Cucunya Hilda-Obaa-san," ujar Lucy mengenalkan dirinya seraya menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku Erza. Salam kenal, Lucy."

Erza menyambut uluran tangan Lucy. Gadis bersurai merah ini turut tersenyum kepada Lucy.

"Salam kenal juga, Erza." Lucy menjabat tangan Erza dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

Hilda yang melihat adegan itu samar-samar tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, sekarang, bisa kau antarkan aku dan Lucy ke ruang kepala sekolah, Erza?" tanya Hilda menyudahi perkenalan Lucy dan Erza.

"Tentu saja, Obaa-san. Mari kuantar."

Kemudian, Erza mengantar Lucy dan Hilda ke ruang kepala sekolah berada. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Lucy dan Erza berbincang-bincang mengenai diri Lucy. Erza menanyai Lucy berbagai macam pertanyaan. Mulai dari Lucy yang akan masuk kelas berapa, latar belakang Lucy kenapa bisa pindah ke sekolahnya, dan bagaimana perasaan Lucy yang tinggal bersama Hilda karena yang Erza tahu, Hilda merupakan nenek-nenek yang bawel dan cerewet yang memiliki kepribadian yang keras.

Sementara itu, Hilda hanya memperhatikan kedua gadis yang berjalan di depannya dengan seksama. Sesekali nenek ini sempat nimbrung ke percakapan kedua gadis di depannya karena merasa dirinya disebut-sebut. Selanjutnya, Hilda hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala mendengar percakapan Erza dan Lucy. Ada satu hal yang membuat nenek ini tidak percaya dan takjub, Lucy dengan mudahnya terlihat begitu akrab dengan Erza meskipun topik pembicaraan mereka standar untuk orang yang baru berkenalan.

Setelah lama berjalan dan menaiki tangga yang berada di ujung lorong, Erza menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu yang di sampingnya terdapat papan pemberitahuan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'. Begitu juga dengan Lucy dan Hilda, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan merasa jikalau mereka telah sampai ke ruang yang mereka tuju.

"Hilda-Obaa-san, Lucy, ini ruangan kepala sekolah," ujar Erza seraya menunjukkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar kami, Erza."

Hilda tersenyum kepada Erza. Begitu pula dengan Erza, ia membalas senyum Hilda dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku pamit karena harus kembali ke kelasku." Erza menundukkan kepalanya. Hilda dan Lucy hanya mengangguk sebelum gadis bersurai merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan siap untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Nee, Lucy, ku harap kita bisa satu kelas!" seru Erza yang membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menatap Lucy yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ya, Erza. Aku juga berharap seperti itu," sahut Lucy seraya tersenyum. Lucy melihat Erza membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan menjauh. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, mengikuti Hilda yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun ketika Lucy baru saja menapaki kakinya ke lantai dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Hilda membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Lucy, mengajak Lucy untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf, Lucy, kau tunggu saja di luar ya? Aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan Kepala Sekolah. Kebetulan dia adalah teman lamaku, jadi tidak begitu sulit mendaftarkanmu di sini," ujar Hilda menjelaskan situasi.

Lucy hanya menatap Hilda dengan wajah bingung, namun gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Hilda pun kembali memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Nenek itu menutup pintu ruangan dan membuat Lucy tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Lucy menghela nafas. Meskipun ia mengerti dan bersedia menunggu di luar, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa malas menunggu seperti ini. Terlebih lagi menunggu sendirian.

Merasa bosan, gadis bersurai pirang ini mulai iseng memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat lorong koridor yang begitu sepi saat ini. Dilihatnya juga ruangan yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat sekumpulan murid sedang belajar di dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat mendengar suara seorang guru yang sedang mengajar dari dalam sana.

Bosan memperhatikan ruangan, Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia menatap jendela besar yang sedari tadi ia punggungi dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Dari tempatnya, Lucy dapat melihat murid-murid Fairy Tail Academy—yang sebelumnya sudah ia perhatikan sebelum memasuki gedung ini—sedang berolahraga di lapangan di luar sana. Lama, gadis ini memperhatikan murid-murid itu, tanpa ia sadari Hilda telah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Lucy," panggil Hilda sambil menepuk punggung Lucy pelan.

Lucy sedikit terkejut dan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis ini pun memutar tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kepada Hilda.

"Obaa-san sudah selesai?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, Lucy," jawab Hilda, tersenyum.

Kemudian, nenek ini menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Lucy. "Hari Senin kau sudah bisa bersekolah di sini. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus menyerahkan surat-surat yang tertulis di kertas ini kepada Kepala Sekolah agar ia bisa menulis datamu di arsip sekolah."

Lucy mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Hilda dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Baik, Obaa-san. Semua surat-surat yang tertulis di sini ada padaku," ujar Lucy setelah membaca kertas itu.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, besok kau berikan surat-surat yang ditulis di kertas itu kepada Kepala Sekolah. Sekalian juga, kau ambil seragam dan buku pelajaranmu. Aku juga telah meminta Kepala Sekolah agar kau satu kelas dengan Erza, Lucy. Bagaimana, kau senang?"

Lucy menatap Hilda dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya. Sorot matanya tak mampu diutarakan, hanya saja sorotnya seolah mengatakan betapa beruntung dan senang sekali hatinya saat ini.

Lucy tersenyum riang dan mengangguk semangat kepada Hilda. "Tentu saja, Obaa-san. Aku sangat senang," ujar Lucy yang memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada nenek berusia lebih dari setengah abad di depannya. Tidak lupa gadis ini juga berterima kasih kepada Hilda.

Melihat senyum Lucy yang begitu lebar itu, mau tak mau membuat Hilda turut tersenyum senang. "Sama-sama, Lucy. Sekarang ayo kita pulang," ajak Hilda yang kini berjalan ke arah tangga.

Lucy mengikuti Hilda dari belakang. Aura keceriaan terlihat jelas dari wajah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini.

Hilda yang melihat wajah Lucy yang seperti itu, merasa senang serta timbul perasaan puas karena berkat dirinyalah, ia dapat membuat Lucy bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

Lucy berjalan di belakang Hilda. Gadis ini memperhatikan punggung nenek itu dengan lembut. Tanpa Hilda sadari, Lucy memberikan seulas senyum termanisnya padanya.

Ini karena Lucy sangat sadar, berkat Hildalah hidupnya dapat semenyenangkan ini. Bahkan karena Hilda, sekarang ia merasa tidak sabar agar hari cepat berganti menjadi Senin.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Fairy Tail Academy, sekolah ini sudah terlihat sangat menarik untuknya. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka, ia juga akan satu kelas dengan Erza, gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya. Lucy pikir Erza merupakan anak yang baik dan bersahabat, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa dekat dengannya.

Selain itu, Lucy juga tidak lupa merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Salamander—temannya yang ia kenal dari Forum Otaku Fiore yang telah menyarankannya untuk bersekolah di Fairy Tail Academy.

Mengingat Salamander—tiba-tiba saja terlintas di dalam pikiran Lucy, bahwa nanti ia akan bertemu dengan anak itu. Lucy refleks menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Tidak, ia belum siap bertemu Salamander. Lebih tepatnya, ia belum siap karena ia malu bertemu dengan Salamander.

Kenapa malu? Lucy sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Terkadang gadis bersurai pirang ini sadar, apa yang Salamander katakan tentang dirinya memang benar, bahwa ia memang aneh.

Lucy menghela nafas. Gadis ini larut dalam pikirannya.

'Aku tidak akan memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tunggu saja sampai dia bertanya baru akan kuberitahu,' pikir Lucy yang takut; kalau ia mengatakan telah mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan Salamander, ia akan dipaksa anak itu untuk diajak bertemu secara langsung.

Lucy menghela nafas lagi. Kini, ia kembali bangkit dari lamunannya. Gadis ini baru menyadari bahwa ia telah keluar dari gedung Fairy Tail Academy setelah pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata.

Lucy meringis pelan mengetahui dirinya benar-benar berbahaya jika sudah melamun. Gadis ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan menatap gedung Fairy Tail Academy di belakangnya.

Lucy tersenyum menatap gedung sekolah barunya. Matanya menatap gedung di depannya penuh harapan. Seulas senyum tergores di wajahnya.

'Aku harap apa yang dikatakan Salamander benar bahwa aku akan senang bersekolah di sini,' batin Lucy, sebelum akhirnya gadis ini berbalik dan mengejar Hilda yang telah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf karena telat mengupdate ini T-T orz

Padahal niatnya saya ingin mengupdate fic ini seminggu sekali. Tetapi, apa daya... ternyata saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena tugas yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk mengais-mengais meminta saya untuk menyelesaikan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum saya membuat chapter ini :')

Ditambah lagi, saya bener-bener apes pas ngebuat chapter ini...

Dua kali saya nulis ulang chapter ini gegara laptop saya gak ngesave apa yang sudah saya ketik! Dua kali, reader! Dua kali! (terus? Masalah buat gue? /plak)

Hal ini terjadi gegara tiba-tiba rumah saya mati lampu /bukan, mati listrik, dan kebetulan laptop saya saat itu lagi dicharger tanpa batrenya~ dan selanjutnya kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika laptop sedang keadaan seperti itu, eh tiba-tiba listriknya mati =w=

*sighs* Oke, kita sudahi sesi curhat saya =w=" *ditampol*

Sekarang saatnya balas riview XD

nshawol56: ya, begitulah~ saya author lama yang akhirnya kembali muncul ke peradaban(?). Ngomong-ngomong, saya tidak menyangka kalau kamu baca fic saya~ saya sering baca ficmu loh, walau jarang ripiu '-')b *diinjek* Yosh ini sudah update, ditunggu ripiunya lagi~ :3

Nnatsuki: terima kasih masukkannya XD romance sok pasti~ tapi untuk yang satu lagi sepertinya drama ._. huwaaa saya pasti betah di fandom FT karena NaLu X3 masalah Natsu kenapa moody banget, itu karena dia bete karena Lucy gak online~ XD hehe ini sudah diupdate~ ditunggu lagi kritik dan sarannya :3

Tia Ikkimaza-chan: terima kasih sarannya~ saya bakal masukin ke drama, soalnya fic ini panjang dan bertele-tele sih(?) hehehe XD dulu saya author di fandom Death Note sama Naruto~ yosh, ini sudah diupdate~ ditunggu kritik dan sarannya '-')b

Resha valentine: terima kasih sarannya~ untuk couple tentu saya bakal masukin NaLu, tapi maaf GraZa sama JelalUlter-nya gak bisa saya masukin... gomen... T-T yosh, ini sudah update! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya XD

Gyunnirs: yoooo, sob! Thanks dah ripiu wkwkwk XD tau aja gue pas bikinnya gak rileks 8D tenang di sini gak bakal ada gore wkwk~ gue udah tobat /halah XD oke, oke. Di chapter ini gue sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya~ sebenarnya sudut pandang orang ketiga, tapi lebih menjuru ke Lucy. Gue harap di chap ini sudut pandang Lucy-nya lebih kerasa~ kalau enggak, mohon dikritik lagi~ XD wkwk thank you sob~ ini udah update, ditunggu ripiunya lagi (baca: gue bakal maksa lu baca dan ripiu fic gue lagi wkwkwk) X3

santika widya: terima kasih atas sarannya~ genrenya saya pake romance dan drama seperti saranmu :D yosh, ini sudah update~ ditunngu kritik dan sarannya XD

Choi Heera Scarlet: terima kasih sarannya~ untuk bahasa cerita, ini sudah kebiasaan sepertinya, tapi bisa berubah seiring plot cerita (?) XD kalau Natsu tinggal di rumahnya sendiri~ semuanya nanti akan dijelaskan sedikit demi sedikit /halah :3 yosh, ini sudah update~ ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D

Meckino Sara: wkwkwk~ karena ini bukan fic gore, tjoy~ lu bakal menemukan gue yang dulu jika gue buat fic gore~ :3 kamvret lu! Nonton Fairy Tail sana. Jangan kebanyakkan nonton Hetalia =w=" yayaya, tunggu gue di FHI dengan fic PruHung :p ya elah~ lu tau kan vocab gue lebih dikit dibandingkan lu? Gue juga lupa pake kata-kata 'sewa kamar'. Tapi satu yang gue tahu, 'mengekos' atau 'ngekos' itu bukan kata baku, makanya gue italic~ yang baku itu 'indekos', Yu- eh, Sara XD yosh, thank you udah ripiu~ gue tunggu ripiu lu di chapter ini~ (karena gue bakal memaksa lu untuk baca dan ripiu fic ini hohoho) '-')b

Untuk yang sudah rivew, terima kasih~ *bows*

Saya mohon saran dan kritiknya lagi di chapter kali ini~ Btw, di chapter ini, adakah tokoh yang OOC? Err... sepertinya banyak. Kalau ada tolong beri tahu diriview. Dan mohon maaf, chapter kali ini panjang (lagi) dan bacanya bikin sakit mata (lagi). Sumpeh ane zuzur sudah berusaha membuat chapter kali ini pendek, tapi apa daya... saya... *kemudian keluar seribu alasan* /plak OwO

Akhir kata, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ;)


End file.
